


Rise and Shine

by zury (azurezury)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Community: snkkink, M/M, commander!jean, older!jearmin, power bottom! armin, strategist!armin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 16:01:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azurezury/pseuds/zury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>kink prompt: Morning Sex with bonus grown up power couple. </p><p>Armin is not a morning person. Jean seeks to remedy that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

**Author's Note:**

> hints at Levi/Eren pairing

Armin was not an early riser.

Any and all attempts to drag him out of bed resulted in pillows being thrown and blankets pulled over a rat's nest of hair. Jean had almost given up on getting Armin up at the crack ass of dawn like everyone else. Just because he was head tactician didn't mean he got special sleeping privileges.

So Jean tried different methods with varying degrees of success. The water dumping method was the least successful and actually resulted in Jean being blue balled for at least two weeks. Shaking Armin usually earned a murderous glare and a kick to the stomach. Breakfast in bed often proved too much trouble. Evidently on the ranking of priorities, sleep came before food.

So Jean thought and thought and thought some more of ways to get Armin up and going that didn't result in a foul mood or a well placed foot.  _What would make me happy to wake up?_ Jean asked himself as he sat at his desk one afternoon, fingers tapping together and brows furrowed in thought. "You look constipated." Eren remarked as he waltzed into Jean's office, dropping a stack of papers in front of Jean (Jean gave up on the concept of closed door meaning no entry with Eren a long time ago).

"Levi's sense of humor has rubbed off on you." Jean remarked dryly. "I'm trying to think of something to get Armin up in the mornings. He sleeps in and then he can't get to sleep at night. So then he's tired and cranky for the rest of the day."

"Sex." Eren replied, as if that was the most obvious answer. Jean quirked a brow. "I promise. It gets him up and going in no time."

"I don't even want to know." Jean blocked out the mental picture of Eren and Armin having sex. Not that he particularly hated Jaeger like he used to, but still. Letting out a sigh, Jean decided that he'd give Eren's advice a shot. "If this fails, you're on latrine duty."

"You can't assign me to latrine duty! I'm a squad leader!" Eren scowled. Jean smirked.

"Try me."

\--------

Jean's eyes popped open just as the sun was coming up. He could hear scouts rustling around outside, getting started on the day. As usual, Armin was sprawled out beside him. Jean turned and looked at Armin. Now most lovers would describe their sleeping partner as angelic and innocent. Jean snorted at the thought. With his open mouth snores, brows furrowed, and hair askew, Armin was anything but angelic.

"This better work Jaeger." Jean muttered to himself, burrowing his body close so he could pull Armin into his arms. Armin gave a snort and rolled away. Undeterred, Jean pushed Armin's pants down to his thighs, a hand coming up to grasp Armin's cock and stroke him. The snores evened off and Armin let out a small sound as Jean felt him hardening up. Jean felt himself getting a little excited and he stopped for a moment to kick off his own pants. Armin squirmed around, obviously irritated that the pleasurable sensation had stopped. Jean spooned behind Armin, taking his cock in hand once more, making sure to pull the foreskin back and tease the slit with his finger. Armin's hips shifted, starting to buck with a slight rhythm.

Jean nuzzled Armin's neck, licking around the shell of his ear. He heard the small hitch in breath, soft sighs that drove him wild. Deciding to up his game, Jean turned on his back briefly to reach over and grab the lube off the nightstand, almost straining his muscles as he did. Armin grunted, an annoyed sound. "Jean..." Was the soft murmur that accompanied it.

"Time to wake up Armin." Jean whispered softly as he got the lube and pushed Armin onto his belly, finally pulling the pants off of the blond for good. Armin turned his head, blue eyes hazy with sleep and desire. Jean found that he liked that look. A lot. He coated his fingers quickly as Armin slowly raised his ass, allowing Jean to part his cheeks and coat the outside of his hole with the lube. He pushed one finger in and at the soft little mewls, another finger. Curling and twisting, Armin panted softly, his body feeling numbed from the receding sleepiness and increasing pressure. Once Armin was sufficiently prepared, Jean pulled his fingers out and coated his shaft.

"Jean..." Armin whined, his eyes looking more and more awake as he waited (impatiently) for Jean to hurry up. Jean grabbed Armin's hips with one hand as the other lined up his cock with Armin's entrance. He wanted to make a show of sliding in inch by inch but as soon as he was a couple of inches in, Armin pushed back and took him all the way in. Jean gasped and leaned over, brushing long strands out of the way so he could kiss up Armin's neck as he rocked into the blond, making sure to hit his prostate with each thrust. Jean may have been on top, but Armin was definitely controlling the speed. He forced Jean to increase his thrusting as he rolled his hips up and back into Jean.

Jean panted slightly against Armin's neck, feeling the sweat building up between them. "Play with my cock Jean," Armin demanded, eyes squeezed shut and fingers twisting in the sheets. Jean grinned into Armin's shoulder. Bossy little thing wasn't he? But Jean obliged, reaching a hand between Armin's legs to cup his heavy cock and pump in time with his thrusts. "Fuck..." Armin cursed, bucking. "Feels so good...." Armin wasn't usually this vocal and it really got Jean hot and bothered. "Harder!" Jean could feel his balls slapping against Armin as he increased the pace, the headboard banging against the walls. Fuck if he cared who heard.

"Fuck!" Armin gasped out. "Don't stop, don't stop!" Even if he could, Jean wouldn't stop. Not even if the damn castle was burning down. Armin let out a long moan as his body suddenly clenched around Jean's, his name a prayer on Jean's lips as his body seized up. Hot cum spurted into Jean's hand, making it slick as he continued to pump Armin through his orgasm.

"Shit shit shit," Jean gasped as the milking drew out his own orgasm. He rammed deep into Armin, Armin's name a sigh on his lips as his body went limp. He gave a few more lazy thrusts before pulling out and collapsing beside Armin.

A few minutes later, the bed creaked and Jean squinted as Armin went over to the window, donning his robe as he pulled the curtains back. The light made Jean hiss and he rolled over, pulling a blanket over his head. "Rise and shine Jean! It's a beautiful day!" Jean popped his head out from under the blanket. Armin gave him a smile, his eyes bright and his cheeks rosy.

Hard to believe that all it took was a good fuck to get his strategist going. The only problem now was that Jean wanted to go to sleep himself.

He made a note to simultaneously thank Eren and punch him later.


End file.
